europa_song_contestfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shakira
|row10 = Ina Wroldsen, Rihanna}}Shakira – kolumbijska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, tancerka, producentka muzyczna, businesswoman, filantropka, aktorka i modelka, ambasadorka dobrej woli UNICEF. Życiorys Wczesne lata Shakira urodziła się w 1977 w kolumbijskim mieście Barranquilla. Dziadkowie od strony ojca wyemigrowali z Libanu do Nowego Jorku, gdzie urodził się jej ojciec, który w wieku pięciu lat wyemigrował do Kolumbii. Jej imię pochodzi z języka arabskiego (شاكِرة), tłumaczone na język polski oznacza kobietę pełną łaski jak i wdzięczną (mająca serdeczne uczucia dla swego dobroczyńcy). Jej kuzynką jest Valerie Domínguez, modelka i Miss Kolumbii 2005. Swoja pierwszą piosenkę, „Tus gafas oscuras”, napisała w wieku 8 lat. Od tego czasu pisała i komponowała swoje piosenki. W wieku 10 lat wstąpiła do kościelnego chóru, z którego została jednak usunięta ze względu na zbyt mocny głos. Nie zrezygnowała jednak ze śpiewania, lecz zaczęła występować w programach dla młodszej publiczności5. We wczesnych latach ’90 zadebiutowała na scenie muzycznej Ameryki Łacińskiej. W szkole rozwinęła swój talent jako tancerka brzucha i piosenkarka, zadziwiając barwą głosu charakterystyczną dla rock and rolla, muzyki libańskiej i latynoskiej. Językiem ojczystym Shakiry jest hiszpański, mówi także płynnie po angielsku, portugalsku i włosku. Kariera Dzięki znajomości z Cio Vargaza (pracownikiem Sony Music Colombia, który zorganizował jej koncert w Bogocie), podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Sony. W 1991 ukazał się na rynku jej pierwszy album studyjny zatytułowany Magia. Dwa lata później wydano album pt. Peligro. Oba albumy sprzedały się w około tysiącu egzemplarzy. W tym czasie Shakira zadebiutowała w kolumbijskiej telenoweli El Oasis, grając w nim główną rolę Luisy Marii. W 1995 ukazała się płyta Pies Descalzos, która przyniosła jej rozgłos w Hiszpanii i Ameryce Środkowej. Płytę promował singiel Estoy Aqui. W 1998 Shakira przeprowadziła się do Miami. Kolejną płytę ¿Dónde están los ladrones? promowała piosenka Ciega Sordomuda, która znalazła się na pierwszym miejscu we wszystkich krajach Ameryki Południowej. Kolejnym przebojem stał się drugi singel Ojos Asi, w którym można było usłyszeć brzmienia charakterystyczne dla Bliskiego Wschodu. W 1999 nagrała koncert MTV Unplugged, za który otrzymała nagrodę Grammy. Następną płytę, tym razem anglojęzyczną Laundry Service Shakira nagrała w 2001 roku. Płyta stała się największym dotychczas sukcesem komercyjnym artystki, a wiele piosenek jak Whenever, Wherever, Underneath your clothes, Objection stało się ogólnoświatowymi przebojami. Dzięki temu sukcesowi Shakira zyskała fanów poza Europą, głównie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, zdominowanych do tej pory przez angielskojęzycznych artystów. Album rozszedł się w 13 mln nakładzie. Kolejne płyty Fijación Oral Vol. 1, oraz anglojęzyczna wersja Oral Fixation Vol. 2 wydane w 2005, potwierdziły sukces kolumbijskiej artystki na muzycznej estradzie. Piosenka Hips Don’t Lie została najlepiej sprzedającym się utworem roku. W 2009 Shakira nagrała płytę She Wolf, którą promował singiel o tym samym tytule. Dyskografię wokalistki uzupełniają jeszcze trzy albumy koncertowe – MTV Unplugged, Live & Off The Record oraz Oral Fixation Tour. W 2010 roku nagrała piosenkę „Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)”, która została oficjalną piosenką Mistrzostw Świata w RPA. Utwór spotkał się z gorącym przyjęciem, stał się hitem oraz najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem promującym Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej. Angielska wersja piosenki zajmuje trzecie miejsce wśród najczęściej oglądanych teledysków w serwisie YouTube. 17 maja 2011 roku zagrała swój pierwszy koncert w Polsce, występując w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie. 8 listopada 2011 roku Shakira odsłoniła swoją gwiazdę w Hollywood Walk of Fame. W czerwcu 2012 roku ponownie pojawiła się w Polsce, tym razem w związku z meczami reprezentacji Hiszpanii na UEFA Euro 2012. W styczniu 2014 roku ukazała się jej kolejna płyta zatytułowana po prostu Shakira. Album promowany był przez single: „Can't Remember to Forget You”, „Empire” i „Dare (La La La)”, do którego powstały dwa teledyski. W drugim z nich został zmodyfikowany tekst, na potrzeby odbywającego się w Brazylii mundialu, a w klipie występowali również piłkarze m.in. obecny partner życiowy, Gerard Piqué. Twórczość Shakira znana jest z tego, że w jej muzyce pojawiają się różnorakie wpływy – m.in. folk, lecz głównym nurtem pozostaje pop i rock. W wywiadzie dla magazynu Rolling Stone powiedziała: Myślę, że moja muzyka stanowi fuzję wielu różnych elementów. Od zawsze eksperymentowałam. Dlatego nie próbuję się ograniczać, szufladkować w jakąś kategorię lub... być architektem swojego własnego więzienia. Jej wczesne hiszpańskojęzyczne albumy Pies Descalzos i ¿Dónde estan los ladrones? – są mieszanką muzyki ludowej, jak i latynoskiego rocka. Jej kolejne krążki są bardziej pop-rockowe i pop-latynoskie. Przedostatni album She Wolf bardziej przypomina brzmieniem muzykę electropop i muzykę taneczną. Natomiast album Sale El Sol, który na chwilę obecną zamyka dyskografię piosenkarki, jest powrotem do korzeni – zawiera ballady takie jak – Lo Que Más i Antes de las Seis, piosenki rockowe – Tu Boca czy Devoción oraz taneczne piosenki latynoskie jak Loca. Historia udziałów Przypisy Kategoria:Artyści